Ty Lee's Inner Azula
by Crystal Drake
Summary: A reformed Azula is finally released from the mental health institute and reunites with a changed Ty Lee. Reformed! Azula/Ty Lee


Azula was free. Finally free from that cold dark cell she had been placed in at the asylum. An abnormal feeling of joy had overcome her when medics had dubbed her mental state and suitable to live a normal life. The feeling was a euphoria brought on by a true freedom – It was exactly the expression she had heard in Ty Lee's voice when she talked with Mai about her time at the circus.

That made Azula missed her acrobatic friend even more. Ty Lee never confided much in her, especially not when it came to emotions and anything like that. The acrobat didn't believe that Azula would care about such things. Or understand her. Ty Lee had been right; at that time the princess didn't comprehend the feelings of others. But now Azula did understand and she wanted show Ty Lee that she had changed.

The first thing Azula did after her release was to write a letter asking her former companion to visit her. The princess wasn't sure if Ty Lee would accept her offer, or even read the letter. The last time she was visited was soon after she had been admitted into the asylum. That meeting had not gone well.

*-*-*-*

A few weeks later the princess was surprised. She found herself being warmly embraced by Ty Lee. The Kyoshi warrior greeted her with a hug.

"I wasn't sure if you would," Azula admitted softly.

"I've missed you so much," Ty Lee said bubbling. "Sorry it took me so long to respond. My new duties as a Kyoshi Warrior have been keeping me busy and I was unable come until now."

The hug lasted an eternity; Azula didn't try to wiggle out or push the other girl away. It was a warm affectionate moment with Ty Lee. It shocked the acrobat; she had been used to being close to the other girl only when it was convenient for the princess.

"You've changed," Ty Lee smiled.

"I had to. I had no other choice," Azula replied simply. "If I didn't, I go crazy in there."

"I like it. I've changed too," Ty Lee boasted. "You inspired me."

Azula tried to imagine Ty Lee imitating her old behavior. She laughed, she had been horrible and being like that wasn't in her friend's nature.

"I really have changed," Ty Lee explained. "Being with the Kyoshi Warriors was harder than I thought it would be. At first it was fun but then it got to be like how it was with my sisters all over again. But then I thought of you and your crafty ways, and used that to get myself ahead."

The princess rolled her eyes. Ty Lee didn't seem to have changed very much to her. Sure her methods may have changed, but she still had the same goal she had always had: being center of attention.

"I needed a way to stand out from the other girls," Ty Lee explained with a grin. "So I channeled you, your thoughts, and became more creative and clever. It worked well – I'm now one of the more renowned warriors."

"That would be a something to see you mimicking me," Azula snickered.

Ty Lee winked, "Perhaps I'll demonstrate it for you later."

*-*-*-*

That night Azula awoke to a shocking surprise. She felt pressure on her chest. She reached out to see what it was.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing?" she asked groggy.

"You wanted a demonstration," giggled Ty Lee before forcing her lips upon Azula's lips – stealing a kiss.

The acrobat's aggressive romantic behavior confused her. After a few moments Azula realized what Ty Lee was talking about. Ty Lee was channeling her inner "Azula" – and doing a good job of it too.

The princess found herself loving every second of this strange new Ty Lee. It suddenly was on the top of her mental list of best things that happened while she was locked up.

"This is fun," Ty Lee said in her most sinister voice, which turned out to just sound silly. It made both the young women laugh.

"I enjoyed it."

"Really?" the acrobat asked shocked. She never thought it was plausible that Azula would like something being done to her; Azula always seemed a doer instead.

"Is that how I treat you?"

"Yes," replied Ty Lee. "And I enjoyed every moment of it."

The princess' mouth formed a sincere smile that didn't have the usual "you're about to die" look with it. It filled the Kyoshi Warrior's heart with joy.


End file.
